The One (Zeruel82mk2)
The One is the primary antagonist in The Cliff. History The Cliff 0 When the Creator created the Stickworld, the One is awoken and destroys everything in it. It starts to do so and eventually, the Creator cannot handle everything being destroyed, so he had to destroy his own heavenly creation. With nothing left to feed on, the ancient demon steadily loses its powers and went away, leaving only with it's telekinetic powers. The Creator makes a new and much bigger Stickworld, and keeps an Overseer to watch over it. The Cliff 1 The One arrives at the cliff and faces off with Lolph Dundgren. With Lolph's skill, he is defeated but manages to escape. The Cliff 2 The One loses to Lolph again. The Cliff 3 The One returns with help from the soul containers, and absorbs the the souls of the dead stickmen stored within it. He battles Lolph when he arrives. Lolph managed to win because of his newly received magic powers and luck. The Cliff 4 The One returns yet again because of the same soul containers. He crafts a trident for himself and fought Lolph. During the battle, Lolph mostly gains the upper hand and severely injures him. However, later on, the One somehow gains the ultimate defense and manages to turn the tides. Lolph still manages to win, just barely by slamming the trident into The One's face, killing him. The Cliff 5 Upon returning once again by the Dark Magician's artificial soul container, The One starts fighting Lolph. Even though he has improved his own stamina, Lolph is killed when the One fires lasers at him. Lolph is unable to shield himself from the attack, and as a result he is destroyed. Following Lolph's death, the Overseer arrives and battles the One. Even though he is the Overseer, he is unable to defeat the One and he is crushed to death. With his last breath, the Overseer gives his powers to Lolph. Lolph is immediately resurrected as an Overseer, even more powerful than the One. He battles the demon and gains the upper hand and defeats him.The spirit of Dolph Dundgren appears and makes the One as powerful as Overseer Lolph. The following battle takes them to another cliff. The One uses a powerful move to destroy Lolph. It destroys everything in range and severely injures both the One and Lolph. Lolph disintegrates The One using a meteor burst, destroying The One permanently. He would later be mentioned in The Stickworld. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.49.51 PM.png|The One in The Cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.49.44 PM.png|The One in The Cliff 4 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.50.03 PM.png|The One in The Cliff 3 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.50.11 PM.png|The One in The Cliff 1&2 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.54.35 PM.png|The One fighting Lolph in The Cliff 2 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.53.18 PM.png|The One vs Lolph in The Cliff 3 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 4.40.48 PM.png|The One's death in The Cliff 3 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.52.54 PM.png|The One vs Lolph in The Cliff 4 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 4.36.05 PM.png|The One's death in The Cliff 4 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.56.07 PM.png|The One vs Lolph part one in The Cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.57.31 PM.png|The One vs The Overseer Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.58.14 PM.png|The One kills The Overseer Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.59.07 PM.png|The One vs Overseer Lolph part 2 in The Cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 4.00.30 PM.png|The One's well-deserved death In The Cliff 5